


Can I hug you?

by scipianne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, can be considered as slash, everyone are awesome, hugging is awesome, really serious conversation, sweetness in the air
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipianne/pseuds/scipianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело было в том, что Гарри Трумэн любил людей.<br/>(Так уж вышло.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I hug you?

Дело было в том, что Гарри Трумэн любил людей.  
(Так уж вышло.)  
Он в каждом умел находить что-то особенное, что-то хорошее, видел внутренний свет и был в некотором роде ослеплен им — сложно было ему верить в то, что помимо того света зреет и копится в людских душах чернота.  
(Верить все-таки приходилось по долгу службы.)  
Он не очень хорошо обращался со словами и любовь свою к окружающим не умел выражать красивыми фразами, но мало кто из его знакомых чувствовал себя обделенным. Он обнимал, и держал за руки, и улыбался, и говорил что-то незначительное спокойно и уверенно, и рядом с ним любой бы почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
(Он был воплощением безопасности.)  
Сам он не требовал ничего взамен, довольствовался возможностью видеть обыденную жизнь Твин Пикс и радоваться — все в порядке. Все у всех хорошо. Ему было достаточно просто быть рядом с теми, кого он любил.  
И может быть, еще пары-тройки объятий в день.  
(Да, это было его небольшой слабостью.)  
В тот самый момент, когда специальный агент Дейл Купер, ФБР, спросил его, пугающе улыбаясь, о местных деревьях, Гарри впервые подумал о том, что хочет его обнять. Это была мысль из рода тех, что приходят, не спрося разрешения, и исчезают тут же, оставив после себя легкое чувство недоумения — за исключением того, что эта мысль не исчезла, а удобно устроилась в голове, поражая своей навязчивостью. Нет, конечно, Гарри любил обниматься с людьми, которые ему нравились, и раньше, и Купер ему определенно нравился, и это было нормально, но никогда раньше платоническое желание прикоснуться к другому человеку (практически полностью платоническое) не было настолько сильным. Это пугало и заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя странно (а он не особо любил чувствовать себя странно, как и думать над тем, что он чувствует). Впрочем, мало что, имеющее отношение к Куперу, не было странным. Это Гарри осознал довольно быстро.  
Следующие несколько дней мысль об объятии не оставляла его. Гарри пытался сдерживать себя в рамках исключительно профессиональных отношений и мысль усиленно подавлял. Купер улыбался, свистел ему в лицо и один раз дернул за нос (это не было похоже на исключительно профессиональные отношения). Гарри больше, чем прежде, обнимал Джози, но и это не позволяло ему отделаться от навязчивого желания.  
Наверное, Гарри в конце концов не сдержался бы сам. Наверное, это было бы очень странно и смущающе. К счастью, в одно пасмурное утро за чашкой кофе Купер сказал:  
— Гарри, я не мог не заметить, что что-то тебя беспокоит. В наших обстоятельствах мы не можем позволить себе никаких отвлечений, поэтому — выкладывай. Что происходит?  
Гарри, непроизвольно улыбнувшись, перевел взгляд на чашку кофе.  
— Ты прав — как всегда — одна мысль мне докучает. Это может показаться странным, но я вроде как чувствую потребность в кое-чем, не очень осознанно, и это кое-что несколько выходит за рамки профессиональных отношений. Наших отношений.  
— Гарри, — Купер обогнул длинный ряд пончиков и стол под ними, подойдя к Гарри вплотную, — что бы это ни было, я выслушаю тебя и помогу тебе. Как ты уже знаешь, я очень внимательно отношусь к любым проявлениям интуиции и привык трепетно следовать потребностям подсознания. Оставаясь подавленными, они могут плохо сказываться на душевном и умственном состояниях. Итак?  
— Ну, в общем… Я могу обнять тебя?  
На серьезном прежде лице Купера появилась улыбка (даже улыбался он не так, как все нормальные люди! Гарри нравилось). Сделав полшага — между ними оставалось не так много места — он сам обнял Гарри.  
(Совсем не похоже на Джози.)  
— Гарри, — сказал он, — тебе следовало сказать об этом раньше.

Вечером, в своем номере, записывая очередную кассету для Дайан, среди прочего Купер отметил необыкновенную пользу объятий и схожесть их с медитациями.  
(Во всяком случае, эффект от объятия с шерифом был очень похож на то, что Купер ощущал после своих медитаций.)  
Явно стоило включить их в перечень ежедневных дел, наряду с пончиками и кофе.


End file.
